Revenge
by Jerilynn1018
Summary: This is not my account. This is my sister Jerilynn's she wrote it all i'm just posting it for her because of her internet issues. I really dont know what its about buut please give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**Revenge Part 1**

 **It was a normal day at Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria. The animaltronics were walking around entertaining the kids. Bonnie was playing his guitar for the kids, Chica was was giving the birthday girl a cake with a picture of the cupcake made out of frosting, Freddy was handing out pizza to the kids, and Foxy was playing pirates with a little all of a sudden Foxy started to twitch he swung his arms around almost hitting the little boy with his hook. He tore a large chunk of his fur on his stomach, and tore all the fur off his legs,and accidentally hit his jaw. After that Freddy's closed early. They couldn't figure out what made Foxy do that, so the animaltronics can`t walk around anymore.**

 **That night as the guard stepped into the office the phone ran and phone guy said the animaltronics are going to be wandering around and might not see you as a person. That freaked the guard out. Its 1 am and Bonnie appeared at the door then the guard quickly shut it and checked the cameras. Its 2 am nothing really happened besides Chica banging pots and pans. Now its 3 am and Chica is at the right door and Foxy is about to run out. The guard quickly shuts the right door. now its 4 am the guard opens the doors and Freddy left the stage,Foxy left the cove and the guard has 15% of power left. And the guard quickly shuts the left its 5 am and the guard ran out of power and Freddys jingle jug,the guard scared to death.**

 **Then Freddy's jingle stopped.** _"_ _ **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ **Freddy jumpscared the guard and there was blood all over the office along with Freddy,so he cleaned up the office and cleaned himself. Then Freddy stuffed the guard in a fazbear suit and hid him in the secret room with the light generator. Then Freddy hurried to the stage to sing his stupid 6 am all the kids run up to Freddy, Bonnie, Chica. But, that day they don`t run up to Foxy because of the out of order sign. During the day Foxy thought about when he was a kid and how much he wants to kill** **Vincent.**

 **Vincent** **managed to trick him and his friends by wearing a golden Freddy suit. He locked them all in the secret room, then killed them one by one Foxy tried to escape but he couldn`t then** **Vincent** **killed him and now they haunt the animaltronics and only** **Vincent** **knows that they haunt the suits. Hopefully they can get revenge on him for killing them but right now they have to get rid of the guards so they don`t get in the way.**

 _To Be Continued…..._


	2. Chapter 2

That night before killing the new guard Freddy asked Foxy what's wrong and why did you go all nuts 2 days ago. Foxy answered,

"I don`t know what came over me first I was playing with the little boy the all of a sudden I saw a vision of Vincent holding my arms laughing and saying ' You and your friends are so stupid because there's no arcade here and if there was then we would let the kids play them but there aren`t.' Then ye started using my hands to punch me and I tried to hit him back by swinging at him but I missed. I started twitching because i was trying to get out of his grip and ye had a remote to control me."

"Wow, Foxy that was very weird I wonder if all of us are going to get a vision like that" Bonnie said worriedly.

"I hope not because we all might end up like Foxy out of order"Golden Freddy replied.

"Oh hold on i'm going to jumpscare the guard really quick" Golden Freddy said. I wonder who will have a vision next, Chica wondered silently.

"WAIT!" Chica exclaimed "Maybe the visions are going to the most favorite animaltronic like every kid loves Foxy and the vision went to him maybe because he is most loved animaltronics here." Chica explained

"I`M BACK!" Golden Freddy returns with a huge smile on his face

"So what are we talking about?" Golden Freddy asked.

"We're talking about me being ye favorite animaltronic" Foxy said proudly.

"WHAT! i'm the favorite!" Golden Freddy exclaimed angrily

"How are you the favorite if your never out here you just help Freddy make pizza for the kids in the kitchen?"Foxy replied.

"Guys don`t start arguing" Bonnie said.

Foxy and Golden Freddy argue for a while.

"Freddy can you tell ye little brother that i'm the favorite animaltronic?" Foxy asked

"Freddy can you tell pirate man that i'm the favorite animaltronic?" Golden Freddy said.

Freddy signs and says "In my opinion the favorite animaltronic is…. Freddy said then Foxy and Golden Freddy both interrupted and said

"ME!"

" Foxy!" Freddy said

"YEAH! IN YO FACE Goldy bear! Foxy yelled excitedly

"Uh…. guys its 5:57. We should get back to our spots." Bonnie informed

"OK EVERYONE IN POSITION!" Freddy yelled. As soon as they got into there place all the kids ran up to the main 3 animaltronics. Then all of a sudden…..

 _To Be Continued….._


End file.
